


The Reunion

by Iced_Koffi



Series: My Rewritten Old Shit [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: How tf do I tag?, Sev'ral Timez - Freeform, Slight horror, if u want the original lmk ig, old fic rewritten, slightly OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:54:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22520578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iced_Koffi/pseuds/Iced_Koffi
Summary: Before taking the first step past the line of trees, we had one final item check. Grenda called out the list:"Flashlights?"  We all clicked our own flashlights on and off to make sure they worked. "Check.""Weapons?" Candy violently waved her golf club around while laughing in an uncharacteristically maniacal way. I took a couple steps away. "Check…""Armor?" I happily poked one of the squishy plushies tied to Grenda's stomach. "Checkity-check-check!""Alright. Let's do this." The atmosphere around us suddenly got colder as we stared into the dark, creepy forest, but there was no going back now. With my flashlight being the first one we'd use for the night, it was my job to lead the way. And lead the way I did.
Series: My Rewritten Old Shit [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591579
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	The Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all. This is a fic I wrote when I was 12, but rewritten to be not as cringey and make actual sense. 
> 
> And now almost nothing is the same. 
> 
> So I hope you enjoy! Thank u for reading!

Today was a great day. Candy and Grenda came over for one of our extra crazy slumber parties. Dipper dipped -- Ha, I'm a comical genius -- to watch tv at Wendy's place the moment he heard the news, so it was just me and my girls today. It was getting to be early evening when Grenda took out a photo album titled "My Most Awesome Summer" in glitter marker. The cover had so many cute and fun stickers. I absolutely loved it and made sure to let her know. She opened it to a random page and landed on the section that had nothing but memories of us with Sev'ral Timez. At first, it was really fun to go through pictures and laugh at the adventures the three of us had with the boys, but over time, it got really depressing. 

"I wonder where they are now…" Candy whispered sadly. Her fingers slowly traced the edges of Deep Chris' face as her glasses got foggy. My heart broke at the sight, and I pulled her into one of the tightest hugs I could muster. She squeaked before asking for air again. I reluctantly complied. 

Grenda tried to go to another section of the scrapbook and lighten the mood, but my hand stopped her from doing so. "Guys, we can't live like this anymore. Sev'ral Timez is still too big a hole in our hearts, and I am determined to make our suffering end." 

"But, Mable, how? We can't afford therapy, and even if we could, I'm not sure I'm ready to go back." Grenda shuddered before cringing a little at whatever flashed through her mind. I made a mental note to ask her about that later. 

Candy rubbed her back sympathetically while pushing up her glasses with her other hand. "My parents don't believe in counselling." She added. I made a mental note to ask her about that later, too.

"No, girls, you're missing the big picture here! Sev'ral Timez ran off into the forest the last time we saw them. We are going into those woods and hunting them _down!_ Then, we can teach them how to be real people in society. We could visit them anytime we wanted if that happened." I could see the nervous doubt in their eyes at my suggestion as they glanced at one another, seemingly talking it through silently. It was kind of upsetting. They wanted this as much as I did, I just knew it. So, why would there be any doubt?

"Just imagine it, guys. Sev'ral Timez, out in the real world, sending us pictures of them at work, at the park, coming over to see us and maybe even being sweet enough to buy us things! Imagine them in... _business suits_."

"That was something I knew they wanted to see 'cause it was something we actually talked about before even meeting the boys that fateful concert day. Both girls' worry practically washed off their face in delight at the idea of something so magical becoming reality. 

"What kind of jobs do you think they'd like?" Candy asked excitedly. Her eyes went hazy as she began to imagine the possibilities, lost in her own world.

"Forget that! What would their house look like?!" Grenda loudly exclaimed. She effectively popped Candy's dreamy bubble. 

"Where would they live? What kind of food would they like? What would they do for fun in their free time? Girls, the possibilities are endless with civilized Sev'ral Timez!" I made sure to really hammer the final nail in the coffin with a hard slap to the living room table as I stood. It ended up waking Grunkle Stan from his nap. Luckily, he saw it was just me and immediately went back to sleep, no questions asked. But to make extra sure he couldn't hear us, I whispered my final confirmation, "So, are we doing this or are we doing this?" Both girls nodded and we all squealed in elation. We were getting our friends back. It was only a matter of time now. 

So, for the next few hours, we made a list and packed everything we needed for our exploration into the wilderness. It was hard to find everything and not be suspicious after Dipper came home, but somehow, we'd managed it. When the grandfather clock in the hall struck midnight, we snuck out of the house with ease. But that's to be expected; we were total ninjas, afterall. Before taking the first step past the line of trees, we had one final item check. Grenda called out the list:

"Flashlights?" We all clicked our own flashlights on and off to make sure they worked. "Check."

"Weapons?" Candy violently waved her golf club around while laughing in an uncharacteristically maniacal way. I took a couple steps away. "Check…" 

"Armor?" I happily poked one of the squishy plushies tied to Grenda's stomach. "Checkity-check-check!"

"Alright. Let's do this." The atmosphere around us suddenly got colder as we stared into the dark, creepy forest, but there was no going back now. With my flashlight being the first one we'd use for the night, it was my job to lead the way. And lead the way I did. 

We walked and walked for hours on end, constantly calling out all of the Sev'ral Timez boys' names. Candy was starting to get cold feet, asking to go back to the cabin. Of course, we didn't, for a long while actually, but then Grenda started getting scared too. I was stubborn about continuing until Candy reasoned we could just search tomorrow, while the sun was up and everyone was busy. It sounded like a good deal. Better than mindlessly wandering the woods at night, at least. Doing this so late was a stupid idea. Who'd let me go through with that again? In any case, I eventually relented, and we all started heading back home. 

Honestly, I was too tired to care about the little animal coos and breaking branches in the middle of the night. Candy and Grenda, on the other hand, were practically clinging to me while shivering in their shoes. I don't even mean that in a mean way. That's literally what they were doing. One large snap and growl from behind us, however, brought me straight back to attention. We all shot up, frozen, as the snap faded and the growling grew closer.

"What was that?" Candy whispered. Her voice was thick and wobbly as her fingers grasping my sweater sleeve trembled tremendously. I could hear her tiny breaths shake with each intake, and it was only adding to my nerves. 

"Don't worry. We'll be okay…" Grenda softly muttered to herself. Slow, dragging footsteps crunched the little twigs around us, and the growling was only a few feet away now. For a second, I heard it's stomach rumble loudly. I had to strain myself to hear it properly, but it was definitely there. Christ, coming out here was a really bad idea. 

I knew I only had a few seconds to think of something or else we'd be some monster or bear or something's dinner. It was right behind us now; I could almost feel the heat of it's breath on my skin, but before I could do anything, Grenda and Candy both screamed. Candy fell to the floor in a hunched position, covering her hands over her ears. I could feel the wind whip my hair aside as Grenda turned around swiftly, the sound of a golf club quickly scraping the ground before whipping into the air. But it stopped before it hit anything.

"Gr… Greggy C.?" Grenda broke the soft second of silence with a name I was so afraid I'd never hear again. I turned around, flashing my light onto his face, and took in the state poor Greggy was in. He harshly hissed and quickly covered his face from the beam, his blue, tired eyes lax even in his alert state. His usually clean, golden hair was now a dirty brown as little twigs, leaves and other _woodley_ objects stuck out and moved haphazardly. He wasn't wearing a shirt, and I was too afraid to move the light to see if he had on bottoms. I just hopefully assumed he did. By the time I finished assessing him, he was calmer, staring at us with mirrored astonishment. Then, he lit up like a christmas tree.

"Grenda, Mable, Candy!!" He exclaimed happily before taking us all into his arms and picking us up. His giddy, innocent laughter broke through the empty woods and infected us girls as well. We all giggled a bit before he set us down. "Where have y'all been, dawgs?" 

"Where have we been? Where have _you guys_ been? We've missed you all so much!" I did my best to ignore his pungent stench as he confidently kept his hands on his hips, as vibrant as ever.

Greggy C. turned around, already walking away as he answered me cryptically, "Come with me and I'll show you." He didn't wait for us, and scared that I'd lose him in the dark, I ran after him deeper into the woods. Candy and Grenda hurriedly followed, yelling at us both to wait for them. I had to hold Greggy's hand to keep him from walking and forced him to wait for my friends. He didn't really seem to mind, though, as we patiently waited for the girls. I kept my light on Candy and Grenda as they ran, doing my best to focus only on them, but Greggy C's stare burned the back of my head. When they caught up, we all continued onward with Greggy taking the lead. 

We didn't walk for long before Grenda pulled me back a little, away from Greggy's side. "Isn't he acting a little weird?" She whispered. I reluctantly nodded to her question, glancing warily at him. As much as I hated to admit it, I knew that _this_ guy wasn't the Greggy C. we'd all come to know and love. He was so silent, always staring, almost completely still even when going through the motions of walking. It was like he was a robot, stolen of any real emotion. Still, who wouldn't be a little tense after living in the forest for a little over a month? I'm sure he just needs some fresh air out in the big city.

"I just wanna give him a chance, guys. Maybe he's just…" Greggy suddenly stopped and turned towards us, silently staring with the same relaxed smile he'd been wearing all night. His droopy eyes bore through mine with slight intimidation, like he was challenging me to say the wrong thing. I could barely manage to get the final word of my statement out, "t-tired…" 

Seemingly pleased with this reasoning, he continued on without a word. We all lingered slightly as we silently asked one another if we wanted to continue. Even if I didn't really want to keep going, my determination to bring my boys back was stronger than anything, so I pushed forward. And my friends followed. 

Eventually, we made it to a cave lit from the inside. The hollering and cheering of men could be heard even from a large distance. Greggy led us inside with a large, chest-driven shout, and the other men silenced themselves. Chubby Z. and Deep Chris were in the middle of a wrestling match on a deer fur rug with Creggy G. and Leggy P. cheering them on. They all stopped abruptly to face us. 

"My dawgs and dawgettes, Mable, Candy and Grenda have entered the stage!!" Greggy exaggeratedly motioned to the three of us as he spoke, and I kind of awkwardly waved. The rest of Sev'ral Timez all jumped up from their spots and ran over to us exclaiming overwhelming and loving welcomes. They all stunk like Greggy, and so much mustiness mixed together almost got to be too much for me. 

With my fingers pinching my nostrils, I greeted them back as well. Candy and Grenda didn't seem to mind the stench as they hugged and gave our friends hi-fives. While they were catching up, I took the time to look around at their new home or "man cave" as Leggy P. so elegantly put it. There were handmade weapons like spears and arrows on display against their fur coated walls. The fur wasn't even from the same type of animal; they were all different skins pinned to the rock with small sharpened stones. Next to their armory were plagues made from tree bark sporting the severed heads of all the animals they'd kill, presumably to eat and use the fur. It was disgustingly grotesque as the critters and monsters were openly decomposing. I had to cover my mouth to keep from crying out at the sight of those poor animals. They didn't do anything to deserve such treatment. And yet, somehow, I couldn't look away.

A heavy hand plopped onto my arm, startling me into a fit of panic. I shrieked, closing my eyes as I swatted the hand away. My back hit against a sturdy chest, two warm hands gently holding me in place.

"Mable? Mable, calm down!" Grenda's baritone suddenly pushed me back into reality. Looking around, everyone went quiet at my not so little outburst.

My eyes met Greggy's, his expression forever still, forever smiling. The only thing that changed was that his eyes were slightly wider, doing the bare minimum to show surprise. His hand was stiffly suspended in the air. I can only assume he was the one who tapped me, and that only worried me more. "Yo, chillax, homegirl. Everything is okay. You're with friends here." Greggy bent down and replaced his frozen, calloused fingers on my shoulder while he spoke in a soothing voice. I felt my stomach do queasy little backflips, but my cheeks burned in guilt. What was wrong with me? I wanted this, and I got it. There was nothing wrong; they needed those animals to survive. That's all it was. 

"S-sorry… Your, um, _collection_ ," the word felt bitter in my mouth as I broke free from Grenda's giant paws, "kinda spooked me." Candy visibly stiffened but otherwise didn't react to my slightly shady comment, and Grenda curiously glanced over at the wall before she, too, tensed with wide eyes. Sev'ral Timez all laughed joyously, like they were the laugh track for a bad sitcom. 

Greggy C. made it to his feet while Creggy G. waltzed over to the plagues, "These guys are our MVPs. Without them, we probably wouldn't have made it. We made these to appreciate their _sacrifice_." His tone turned slightly suggestive at the word 'sacrifice' as he affectionately, almost intimately, caressed a decaying bear skull. It was really weird; even his friends seemed to think so. 

"Dawg. Stop. Touching. The skulls. Just because it exists doesn't mean you have to make out with it." Chubby Z. grimaced at Creggy's behavior, and it caused the shamed man to pout childishly before stepping away from the severed head and back over to us. 

“Ignore him. He has a thing for almost anything that moves or _moved_ , apparently.” Leggy shot a weirded out glare at Creggy, only chastising him more. Chris and two others led me and my friends to a large boulder covered in animal skin and sat us down.

“It’s obvious that finding us was a bit stressful for you girls. Sit, chillax. I’ll make dinner.” Deep Chris happily bumbled over to a large cauldron in the very back of the cave. I realized that most of the stench floating around was whatever the actual hell Chris was brewing in that pot. It frightened me to think of the possibilities of what we were about to be offered, but I didn't want to be rude to our kind of insane friends. So, I started some small talk with them instead, asking how they'd found their hideout, how'd they learned to survive, things like that.

While we were all happily chatting, Greggy sat across from us on another covered boulder and stared at us intently. I tried to ignore it, but his eyes were so fixated on us. I couldn't tell what he wanted. I couldn't guess what he could possibly be thinking. It took a lot of courage, but I eventually made eye contact with him. 

His lips curled slowly into a wanton smile as drool slipped past the corner of his mouth. He never said anything. He never changed. He never even blinked. He just sat there, staring. Then, his stomach howled like it had earlier, only louder, practically crying. Suddenly, it all clicked. I knew exactly what he wanted. 

Were the others in on this? Did they know Greggy was planning to have something else for dinner tonight? They didn't seem to, and if they did, they were being amazing at hiding it. We had to leave. We had to go. God, how could precious Greggy C. turn out like this? 

I stood from my spot and exaggeratedly stretched. Everyone looked at me again as I relaxed my extremely tense muscles. "We would love to stay guys, but we should really be heading back. It's so late now, and someone could've woken up and noticed we're missing. So, yeah. We have to go." I forced Candy to her feet, knowing moving a behemoth like Grenda would be impossible for me. 

Grenda seemed to have taken the hint and stood as well, nodding in agreement with me. "Yeah, we don't want anyone finding out about this place. We'll come back tomorrow morning." She added. She was already trying to push Candy and I out the opening. She didn't need to make me move, but I helped her get the very confused and disappointed Candy out into the woods. 

Sev'ral Timez glanced at each other quizzically before following us to the foot of their home. "Do you want us to walk you back? It's dangerous at night." Leggy's offer genuinely touched me, but the idea of one of them following us sent my heart into panic mode. Grenda and I profusely refused while Candy tried to take his deal. We quickly silenced her by loudly shouting goodbyes to the wildermen while dragging Candy away. We only walked for a few feet before the stares at the back of my head got to me and I started to run. Candy and Grenda tried to keep up with me, but I wouldn't let up until we were far away from the former boy band. When I finally stopped, I collapsed, panting to catch my breath. 

"What happened? What did you two see?" Candy asked. She and Grenda stopped right behind me, just as winded as I was. Grenda was nice enough to pull me up and into her arms before continuing to walk. Candy followed and held onto her sleeve. 

"Greggy was being a creep. He has been all night. I can't believe you didn't notice the way he was staring at us. Christ, it was like he wanted to eat us whole." Grenda shuddered, cringed, and picked up her pace. 

"That's exactly what he wanted. Did you not hear his stomach growling? It was like--" The loud gurgle of a churning stomach cut me off. We all froze again, deja vu slapping me in the face. This time, Grenda set me to my feet and readied her golf club; I did the same. The forest night sounds were overlapped with the snickers and laughs of deranged men. 

"How typical. Nice to our faces and talk shit behind our-- hey!" Whatever Greggy was saying was lost to my ears because none of us stayed to listen. We ran as fast as we could, but Sev'ral Timez was catching up quickly. The Mystery Shack was so close, I could see the yellow of the porch light hit the dirt road. They were getting closer. On either side of us, the noises of mimicked animal growls and running feet rang out from the shadows of the trees. 

We were right there. The trees started thinning. We were right there. I could see the porch. We were right there. Grunkle Stan and Dipper came running outside, calling our names. I opened my mouth to scream.

Something tackled me into the ground hard, and I dropped my golf club on the way down. Greggy C. held me down by the arms, and it hurt. It hurt so much. He stared down at me with bug eyes and dilated pupils. His teeth bared in a manic smile and slobber slipped down his face. He looked ready to end me. He didn't seem to care that it was me, his friend, his ally. He just wanted to eat. 

Slowly, he bent down to my neck, widening his mouth to take all of it in. His breath was sickly hot and wet. The closer he got, the more I struggled to break free. I could still hear Grenda and Candy fighting something off, probably the other band members. I could still hear Dipper and Grunkle Stan shouting and yelling. They seemed closer than before. But above all this, I heard Greggy's bated breath ringing in my ear. This was it. It was over. At least my last moments were underneath my dream guy, or what was left of him, anyway. I could almost laugh at the irony. 

I closed my eyes and relaxed, finally accepting my fate, when Greggy suddenly lurched to the side with a hard grunt. 

I looked up at my savior and saw Dipper with my golf club in his hand. He pulled me up and forced himself in front of me protectively. When Greggy tried to stand up, Dipper started beating him with the club and kicking him down. With each blow, he forced out part of a strangled, infuriated sentence, " _Don't. You. Dare. Touch. My. Sister. You. Freak. I'll. Kill. You_." 

I had to pull him away from the beaten man. "Dipper, it's fine! He's down! He's down!" He didn't seem to calm down, but at the very least, he was done trying to kill. His enraged eyes met mine, and for a split second I knew a lecture was coming, but then he froze. He gasped and softly poked my neck, staring at the blood that coated his fingertip. Jesus, what happened to it? Probably a bit too nonchalantly, I slapped my hand onto my neck and flinched at the surge of pain that followed. Maybe I should have expected that. When I pulled it back, my whole hand was coated in blood as if I stuck it in red paint. "Oof, when did that happen?" I thought out loud.

Grunkle Stan let out a victorious bellow as the Sev'ral Timez members raced back home. He looked over at us, probably to brag, and his triumphant smile morphed into a face of worry and shock. As he knelt in front of me, he gingerly placed his fat fingers on the wound on my neck. I tried to reassure him that I was fine and that I didn't feel it, which I honestly didn't, but he kept fussing. Grunkle Stan and Dipper stuck close by me on the way home while Candy and Grenda stuck close by them. Even though Dipper told me not to, I looked back into the first deck of woods.

Greggy was still on the ground, unconscious from Dipper's onslaught. Even then, I felt bad just leaving him like that. He was someone I knew, someone I trusted. A part of me understood that to him, it was just survival. The other part, however, couldn't forgive what happened tonight. I was going to have nightmares for weeks. Years even.

Right before I turned away, a moving shadow caught my eye. I saw Creggy and Chris picking Greggy off the ground. For just a moment, Creggy and I made eye contact. He smiled at me, seemingly friendly until his eyelids drooped and his smile turned into a smirk. Jesus, did he think of anything besides what he can stick his dick in? I shouldn't have looked back.

I turned away, and even though I knew he was going to anyways, I urged Grunkle Stan to call the police. 


End file.
